


You Can Only Go So Far

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: miscellaneous love.





	1. Validity (Shinji/Misato)

"Misato?"

"Yeah?"

"Are my feelings not valid?"

"I think they're valid."

"Thanks, that does make me feel a little bit better."

"I'm glad."


	2. Keepsake (Kaworu/Mana)

"A stuffed animal?"

"Yes, I found it outside. what do you think?"

"Well, it's cute and all. I don't think we have a place for it."

"Regardless, I'm going to take it to my room."

"Alright."


	3. Buttons (Kaworu/Misato)

"Can you help me with my jacket?"

"Sure, what's the problem?"

"I can't get the buttons to work."

"That's because you have the jacket inside out."

"Oh."


	4. Dessert (Hikari/Misato)

"So, what do you think?"

"The pudding kind of tastes too dry for me."

"Well, guess that means I have to try and make it again."

"For your first try, it was pretty good."

"If you say so....."


End file.
